Disaat Otak Wookie Kepake Buat Cari Ide
by Jungsin Kim
Summary: Ryeowook Bosen saat SJ sedang Free! Lalu apa yang dilakukannya untuk membunuh waktu ?/Hyung! Aku punya Ide!/ apa ide yang diberikan oleh Eternal Magnae kita?/Fic GJ,Abal,/FROM AUTHOR BARU/RCLPlease.ONESHOOT.Thank you for Reading.


Cuap_Cuap : ini aadalah ff super duper abal yg di buat author bwat ngisi wktu luang, jdi klo komen kalian pdes2 *lu kira cabe,thor?* aku trima koq, yg pnting smpettin baca ya…

cekidot….

Hari ini Super Junior sibukkk bngt, ada yg tidur, ada yg mkan, ada yg ngerias diri, ada yang lgi gila sendiri, ada yang tidur sambil nggigau sndiri, ada yang tidur sambil makan sendiri, ada yang waras tapi cuman 2 orang , ada yang lagi bengong, ada yang lagi liatin orng bengong, * emng klo kyak gtu sibuk thor?*, intinya hari ini Super Junior lagi FRE FREE AND FREE! . Namun yang mau kita urusin sekarang adalah orang yang lagi liatin orang bengong, ama orang yang lagi tidur gigau sndri . Siapakah mereka ? Mari kita sambut… * brasa relity show*  
RYEOWOOK DAN DONGHAE!  
beri appaluse untuk mereka berdua * emng apa yg mau di ksih appaluse?*  
prok,prok,prok, akhirnya para readers kasih applause juga karena masih bingung ama apa yang terjadi . Oke, kita sekarang tilik (?) dulu ama Ryeowook . apa yang sedang dilakukannya ?  
Di kamar YeWook ..  
Yesung lagi bengong liatin kura – kura nya, sementara Ryeowook domblong(?) liatin hyung sehidup sematinya yang emang lebih dari takaran orang - orang waras. * klo lbih dri takaran, brarti gila ya? -,-* *lupakan*

Akhirnya karena gak tahan ama sikap hyung nya, akhirnya Ryeowook lebih memilih tuk keluar dari kamar mereka, lalu ia pergi menuju kamar Leeteuk untuk curhat .

Kamar Leeteuk ..

"Hyung, kenapa yah, kok hari ini rasanya bosennn banget, hyung juga ngerasa gak ?" kata Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan, " Hyung juga ngerasa kok Wookie-ah, tapi apa itu perlu di keluhkan?" tanya Leeteuk sembari menatap dongsaeng nya yang punya wajah pling imut kedua di Super Junior * rrr- author senyum2 sndiri* " yah, emang gak seharusnya sih Hyung, tapi kan aku cuma pengen curhat Hyung~ " kata Wookie sambil cemberut. aihh, cemberut malah bikin author makin kesemsem sendiri aja deh ..* author menggila* . " lagian kau yang aneh Wookie, saat sibuk , minta libur. Lagi libur malah minta sibuk , ckckck. Dasar, anggota SuJu gak ada yang waras semua" kata Leeteuk sambil membuka buku putih kesayangannya * lah? emng oppa anggota appan? DBSK?weleh2 #author geleng2*

" Emang Hyung anggota apaan? DBSK? ato SHINee ? ato SNSD?" tanya Ryeowook membela diri sendiri. Kalau dongsaeng nya gila, berarti leader nya apalagi ,malah makin gila . Pikir Wookie cukup waras . Leeteuk menepuk dahi " oh iya, gw kan waras. oke, koreksi, hanya ada satu yang waras di SuJu " jawab Leeteuk mengoreksi kata katanya sendiri . Ckckck, kalo yang waras cuma satu , berarti yang waras itu gw. Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati * Ryeowook di tempeleng massa*. " oke, terus gimana Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook meminta solusi. Belum sempat Leeteuk menjawab tiba – tiba …

(Leeteuk : Thor, ampe ini ff horror, kita bkalan ptus perjanjian!)

* lha? emng kita bkin prjanjian apaan? *Leeteuk stress*

TOK TOKK TOKK

" Hyung? ada di dalam?"

oalah, ternyata yang ngetok Donghae toh..

( Leeteuk ; sialan! bulu buluan gw udh merinding nih -_- *lupakan*)

" Donghae? kau kah itu? masuk aja" seru Leeteuk dari dalam,

KRETT

" Hyung? eh, ada Wookie juga toh" jawab Donghae sambil ngeluyur masuk lalu langsung merebahkan diri di kasur Leeteuk yang empuk, sementara 2 manusia selain donghae? hanya diam melihat donghae yang kelakuan nya ' cukup' tidak menghormati leader SuJu yang ini.

" ada apa Hae?" akhirnya Leeteuk angkat bicara . Agak kesel juga ama kelakuan ni anak -_- " kalo kalian mau ngobrol, ngobrol aja Hyung. Aku cuma mau numpang tidur aja kok, abis tadi lagi asik-asik ngimpiin lagi berduaan ama Jungsin Kim * yee namkor author tercebut jga akhirny #Girang# * keganggu ama Eunhyuk yang bangunin aku suruh pindah kamaar, palingan dia mau , yah , kau-tahu-lah-Hyung , jadi aku di suruh pindah " jelas Donghae santai sambil ngeringkuk di dalam selimut Leeteuk, " eh? Jungsin Kim siapa Hyung?" tanya Wookie heran, " itu lho, author nya " jawab Donghae santai . " ooooohhh", hanya terdengar lenguhan 'oo' pnjang dari ke2 manusia itu, " Kukira Jungsin Kim nama kuntilanak siapa gitu ," Jawab Ryeowook polos . #gue dibilang kuntilanak ama main cast sendiri T_T #

" oya Hyung, gimana kalo kita gini- psstt psst pstt- *disensor* setuju gak hyung? dari pada bengong, mending tambah amal kan? " Wookie tersenyum mengingat idenya sndiri, " betul juga wookie! , oke,acara itu besok siang aja gimana?" tanya Leeteuk tersenyum mengingat ide dari Wookie nya begitu cemerlang sampai membutakan mata sang leader nya itu, *Ciyus ?Miapah ? #Author ditendang * akhirnya Donghae yang penasaran akhirnya gak jadi tidur malah bertanya pada hyung nya itu, " emng ada acara appaan sih hyung? " tanya Donghae penasaran " gini lo Hae… pspspspstt" bisik Leeteuk pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu , " ah! aku setuju! dari pada bengong di dorm 3 hari, bgus jga tuh.." kata Donghae sumringah.

Akhirnya ke3 manusia itu membicarakan idenya Wookie ke member lain dan mereka semua pun setuju-setuju aja sih . Yah, gak ada salahnya kan dicoba ? , akhirnya hari itu mereka sibuk mempersiapkan semua nya .

Keesokan harinya…..

Anak- anak SuJu bangun dengan sumringah nya. Udah gak sabar mungkin tuk memulai hari spesial ini . Akhirnya, mereka menyewa 2 truk , dan udah datang ke depan kantor . Sebelumnya Leeteuk emang udah ijin ama pihak . dan mereka pun setuju dengaan rencana dadakan Wookie ini. Semuanya telah siap , dan mereka pun melaju ke lokasi atau biasanya disebut TKP .  
, wktunya di skipp aja ya…

sesampai di lokasi..  
Ohhh, ternyata rencana Wookie itu ingin menyumbang ke panti asuhan , dan panti asuhan yang di tuju oleh member suju adalah panti asuhan termiskin di seoul, namanya " bogoshippeo" mereka memilih panti asuhan itu karena menurut mbah google, panti asuhan itu yang apapun nya paling kurang . Semua member bersenda gurau dengan anak-anak , anak-anak pun senang karena kedatangan boyband papan atas secara dadakan. Yaiyalah , secara ini SuJu gitu , siapa lagi yang gak seneng ?

FIN (?)

Annyeong , ini FF Author yang pertama tahun 2011 lalu dan baru mau aku post skrng , lama ya ? xD

Inilah FF super abal dari gw , makasih buat yang rela relain matanya buat baca , dan saya gakl mewajib kan review , tapi komen bolehkan ? *wink*


End file.
